fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Azama/Fates Quotes
Enemy Azama Conquest Chapter 11 Vs. Corrin *'Azama: '''Lord/Lady Corrin, I presume? Lady Hinoka speaks of you often. *'Corrin: 'Sh-she does? *'Azama: 'She does. She said you are her "sweet little brother/sister". But I'm confused... Given her praises, I never expected to see you attacking a defenseless monk. You must have given in to the savagry so abundant in the Kingdom of Nohr. But if fate would have you cut me down, so be it. Do as you will, I am not afraid. Defeated Conquest Chapter 24 Defeated My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "It appears fortune has smiled upon me!" (item) * "It seems the universe has blessed me with something extra today..." (surge) * "Luck governs all things. That said, it's good to keep your weapon sharp." (weapon proficiency) * "Buying accessories—more trappings of this physical realm? ...Well, go on!" (accessory gift) ** "For me? You shouldn't have! But thank you." (accessory gift received) ** "You picked this out for me? Bwahaha! Hold on, I'll model it for you." (accessory gift: towel) ** "I must be honest with you--I hate this. Oh ho ho! Sorry, it's the truth." (accessory gift disliked) ** "Oh ho! Birthdays are but arbitrary dates. Still, thank you for this." (friendship birthday gift) ** What a joyous occasion-celebrating my birthday with my soul mate. (birthday gift: married) * "Ah, Lady/Lord Corrin. How are your spirits today?" (idle) * "Corrin! Are you living in the moment right now? Just a friendly reminder!" (idle) * "Ah, Lady/Lord Corrin. I'm a bit busy contemplating my navel. Come back later?" (idle) * "I must thank you for everything that you do, Corrin. You help keep the balance!" (idle) * "I suppose we have another fight ahead of us. Well, I'll give it my best." (idle) * "When others are bored, I am at peace." (idle) * "Lord/Lady ''Corrin! Stop right now and appreciate this very moment with me. Ahh." (idle) * "Hello, dearest Corrin. What kismet to run into you like this!" (Idle - Married) * "It's so nice to just sit and relax with you, Corrin!" (Idle - Married) * "Welcome! Our castle may be modest, but you may treat it as your home." (Visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "Wouldn't it be fascinating to see how the two of us fare in battle together?" (team up) * "I'm curious---which pointless activities do you use to fill the void?" (free time) Replying - Normal * "I spend my idle hours relaxing and meditating on the astral plane." (free time) * “Oh, why not? Whatever will be, will be.” (team up) Asking - Married * "Life and death are but two sides of one coin. But...please don't die." (promise) Replying - Married Asking - Child * "Tell me, child—is there anything you need? I'll give you anything within my means." (gift) * "It's nice to spend time alone with you like this, my child." (spending time) Private Quarters Friendship * "What shall we discuss next--metaphysics or astrology?" (Invite) * "Shall we meditate?" (Invite) * "Are you ready to expand your mind? We'll assume it's not already at capacity..." (Invite) * "Oh. What kind of get-together is this? Now you both want to learn meditation...?" (Invite - Married) Bonding Lovers Bonding * "Have I reached Nirvana? Or is this limbo? Your love is confusing!" * "I love you. You're the only thing I care about in this physical world." * "It seems preordained that we should kiss right now. Yes. I knew it." (kiss) Armory Smithy Rod Shop Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Springs Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Corrin's Birthday * "Congratulations on your physical form growing one year older!" (Unmarried) * "It's your birthday! I'm so glad that we can celebrate together this year." (Married) * "Best wishes!" Level Up *"Strength is fleeting, but I enjoy this." (6+ stats up) *"Oh, how lovely. Praise Hotoke." (4-5 stats up) *"Thanks be for this new strength." (2-3 stats up) *"If this is the divine plan, I accept it." (0-1 stats up) *"I cannot ask for anything more." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change * "What a surprising new adventure!" Confession Help Description Hinoka's retainer who was raised at a shrine. Sociable, but with an acerbic wit. Roster A Hoshidan monk who serves Hinoka. Born at a small shrine, and made pilgrimages to holy mountains in training. He is aloof, acerbic, and philosophical. Cries less than anyone in the army. Born on 9/8. Final Chapter Endgame (Birthright) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Beach Brawl Pre-Battle Boo Camp Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support * "I suppose I'll help!" * "Allow me to help." * "Everything is fine!" * "No need to despair!" * "Alright, let's go!" * "This is not good." * "Haha, how bothersome!" * "I'll support you!" * "You're welcome." Dual Strike * "Allow me!" * "I suppose I'll help!" * "Karma!" * "Excuse me!" * "Ah ah ah." * "You're too slow!" Dual Guard * "Foolish of you." * "That was close." * "Not your time!" * "Divine intervention!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "Well done!" * "Impatient, aren't you?" * "I'm so thankful!" Critical/Skill *"Here comes your final reward!" *"Say your prayers!" *"The time for mercy has passed!" *"I won't lose!" Defeated Enemy *"My apologies." *"Rest in peace." *"Huh." *"Death comes for everyone!" *"Until the next life!" *"So it goes!" *"Ahah hah hah." Defeated by Enemy * "Guess I'll walk... into the light." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes